Bone plates are rigid plates utilized to stabilize damaged or weakened portions of bone such as fractures. These bone plates generally include openings adapted to receive bone fixation elements which anchor the plates to target portions of bone. Generally, each of these bone plate openings is configured to receive a single type of bone fixation element. However, in certain situations, it may be desirable to allow a user to select from a choice of bone fixation elements to apply through these bone plate holes.